The present invention generally relates to distribution of wireless beacons and, more particularly, to distribution of wireless beacons based on user traffic and defined coverage areas.
A wireless beacon (also referred to as a “beacon”) is a device that wirelessly transmits a signal including an identifier. Beacons may be used for location identification of user devices (e.g., smart phones, laptops, tablets, etc.). For example, a user device may receive an identifier from a wireless signal transmitted by a beacon whose location is fixed and known. The user device may provide the identifier to a server device, which may in turn, look up the identifier to determine a location of the user devices based on the known location of the beacon associated with the identifier.
Beacons may be used in conjunction with ad campaigns in which corresponding content is provided to a user based on the user's location. For example, merchants may implement ad campaigns in which a user may receive content based on the user's location (e.g., a promotion for products associated with a particular section of the merchant's facility in which the user device is located).
Beacons have a particular transmission range in which a user device may receive signals transmitted by the beacon. The transmission range can be affected by obstructions (e.g., walls, shelves, etc.), beacon battery power, or the like. A location determination system (e.g., associated with an ad campaign or content distribution system) that employs the use of beacons is only effective when the collective transmission range of beacons provides adequate coverage for a given area. However, certain areas (e.g., in a merchant facility) may have insufficient coverage while other areas may have excess coverage. Further, the area (e.g., within a merchant facility) in which location determination is needed may dynamically change based on user traffic patterns or based on changing coverage areas (e.g., areas in which content for an ad campaign is to be provided). For example, content for an ad campaign may not reach all users within a particular area if beacon coverage does not cover the area associated with the ad campaign. In particular, insufficient beacon coverage may prevent a user device from receiving a beacon signal, which in turn, would prevent the user device from receiving content.